super_battlesagafandomcom-20200214-history
Weiss Schnee
Weiss Schnee (pronounced Why-ss Sh-nee) is a huntress, a member of Team RWBY, a former student of Beacon Academy, the former heiress of the vastly influential Schnee Dust Company, and one of the main protagonists of RWBY. Weiss chose to become a huntress over taking a job at SDC to restore her family's honor, as her father, Jacques Schnee, caused the company to decline. Statistics *'Name': Weiss Schnee, Ice Queen *'Origin': RWBY *'Gender': Female *'Age': 18 *'Birthday': December 12 *'Classification': Human, Former Beacon Academy Student, Huntress-in-Training, Member of Team RWBY, Former Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 160 cm (5'3") *'Weight': 46.2 kg (101.85 lbs) *'Skin Color': Pale Light *'Eye Color': Light Blue *'Hair Color': White *'Relatives': Nicholas Schnee (Grandfather), Jacques Schnee (Father), Crystal Schnee (Mother), Winter Schnee (Older sister), Whitley Schnee (Younger brother) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Semblance: Glyphs *'Standard Equipment': Myrtenaster, Dust Ammunition *'Weaknesses': She is usually a tsundere, being stubborn and prideful on some occasions. Continual damage to her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left open to more significant damage. Stronger summons such as the Arma Gigas take a few seconds to be fully summoned. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Blue Dust, Air Step, Ice Crystals, Frostbite, White Torpedo, Red Dust, Ice Wall, Snow Flurry, White Night *'Voice Actor': Yōko Hikasa Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Weiss is a beautiful, pale-skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye and face. Weiss wears a a short, glittering dress with a color gradation of blue to pale blue at the hem, a sweetheart neckline, and a white, tulle petticoat. A white ribbon is wrapped multiple times around her waist, and over the outfit is worn a slightly sheer long-sleeved blue shrug fastened at the collar with a large sapphire broach that has three pendants dangling from it. Printed on the back of the shrug is the Schnee Crest. Completing her attire are dark blue wedge heels and sapphire drop earrings. Personality Monty Oum had said that everything has been decided for Weiss in her life, and because of it, she is a bit of a rebel. This manifests itself in her physical appearance as she wears her ponytail to the side of her head, disrupting the symmetry of the rest of her outfit. When Professor Port states that Weiss has received everything she wanted in life, she responds that it is not entirely true, thinking of her father's attitude. She takes pride in her name and the company, though, as seen when she first meets Blake Belladonna, when she discusses it with her team in Mountain Glenn and when she confronts her father over it. She is irritable and confident in her abilities, though also acknowledges her deficiencies and the need to hone her skills further. Her confidence in her skills and intellect often comes off as arrogance to others. This is also mentioned by Kara, who called her the "know-it-all" type of person who also can become best friends with her acquaintances. Weiss takes her time at Beacon more seriously than her teammates, taking notes even when the topic is not related to the knowledge she seeks. She equates such dedication in the classroom with dedication in the field. Thus, she is annoyed at those who do not take things seriously, especially when it comes to becoming protectors against the Grimm. Weiss remains calm and tactical during encounters and mentally coaches herself. She is thoughtful and fights with precision and coordination. After speaking with Professor Port, Weiss' attitude appears to change, as she takes his suggestion to "be the best person she can be" to heart. She opens up to Ruby, though she does not halt future criticisms. Weiss' development carries into her whimsical and humorous side as she joins her team in a food fight against Team JNPR and a board game. In "Painting the Town...", Weiss attempts to joke but is met with negative criticism from Yang and Blake. Weiss also enjoys planning and participating in certain events, such as the Beacon Dance. Weiss vows that as a Huntress, she will elevate the Schnee name from her father's dishonor to it and put her desires behind others' necessities. After being retrieved from Beacon and flown home, Weiss is truly affected by the loss that happened during the Fall of Beacon. She becomes increasingly intolerant of the Atlesian lifestyle she grew up in, seeing it as superficial and ignorant. Her change of perspective is demonstrated by her hostility toward Henry Marigold's insensitive and ignorant attitude about the charity event and her public outburst when a couple talks condescendingly about the destruction of Vale. Weiss also becomes intimidated when anyone raises their voice in anger. This trait is first shown in "Taking Control" when she overhears an argument between her father and General Ironwood. It's also shown in "Known by its Song" when Yang snaps at her mother, Raven Branwen, for mocking Qrow Branwen and Taiyang Xiao Long, other members of her family. The latter incident shows Weiss remaining on edge around Yang even after her anger subsides. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Myrtenaster: Weiss' weapon of choice is Myrtenaster, a Multi-Action Dust Rapier. The rapier has a revolving chamber inside the guard, which has six slots in total, each of which contains a vial of powdered Dust. The revolving chamber is constantly stocked with red, cyan, purple, white, yellow, and blue Dust, which Weiss utilizes in combat, either in raw form or in conjunction with her Semblance to create various effects that suit the situation. When not using Myrtenaster as a Dust supplier, Weiss utilizes her speed to dodge attacks and her sword to deliver damage through quick thrusts that leave little room for counters. *'Ice Dust': The primary type of Dust Weiss uses in combat, this type of Dust allows Weiss to manipulate ice in a variety of ways. **'Blue Dust': Using the ice Dust function of Myrtenaster, Weiss shoots a wave of sharp icicles at her opponents, both freezing and damaging them. **'Ice Crystals': Weiss has shown the capability to create a wall of ice crystals on the ground which she uses to trap an opponent or large areas of pointed ice spikes in her general vicinity. **'Frostbite': Weiss leaps into the air and plunges Myrtenaster down in a punishing blow, damaging the surrounding enemies and freezing them solid. **'Ice Wall': Weiss creates a large wall of ice that can defend against enemy attacks. *'Fire Dust': Weiss uses Fire Dust to manipulate flames, giving her the ability to create single, precise lines of fire, wide arcs of fire that can spread over a wide area, projectile fireballs, or multiple small precision fireballs. **'Red Dust': Using the fire Dust function of Myrtenaster, Weiss fires a wave of fire at her opponent. *'Wind Dust': Weiss can use wind Dust to create a whirlwind from Myrtenaster's blade. This whirlwind is powerful enough to counteract Flynt Coal's soundwaves. *'Cyan Dust': An unknown type of Dust Weiss can use to create barriers. Semblance: Glyphs: Weiss' Semblance is Glyphs, which is the hereditary Semblance of the Schnee family. Her Glyphs have a variety of effects on objects, monsters and people, but she often uses her Glyphs for propulsion, as they have the ability to control motion, with the basic Glyph type exerting push forces on other objects and acting as a solid surface. *'Default Glyphs': Weiss' default Glyph allows her to create a seemingly solid force, allowing Weiss to push whatever is within their influence. This Glyph usually appears white or pale blue. Weiss can stand on this Glyph, using it as a platform for various acrobatic movements, including breaking a free-fall and quickly reversing her motion by kicking off of it mid-air, as well as accelerating objects both through the air and over surfaces. She can also use this Glyph to create a barrier. When directly channeled through Myrtenaster, the white setting instead creates what can best be described as a 'finishing move,' causing enormous damage to foes. When used on the Arma Gigas, it appeared to disintegrate into ice shards after being hit with this move. **'Air Step': Weiss performs the signature white glyph in the air, allowing her to walk for aerial movement and defend against enemy attacks from the air. *'Dust Glyphs': Using Myrtenaster, Weiss can modify her Glyphs to give them added effects. Weiss is also able to confer these enhancements upon other people. **'Ice': Weiss is able to utilize her Glyphs to manipulate what shape her ice will take. She can launch towards a foe using a circling motion of Myrtenaster's blade, send out a wave or field of ice from the blade to trap or immobilizing a foe, augment projectile attacks so that they explode into ice crystals on impact, create large barriers of ice and giant swords, create restraints to suspend her foe in midair, and can even use her Glyphs to manipulate ice in her surroundings. As of Volume 6, Weiss has the ability to use ice Glyphs directly on her opponent, using them to freeze their body itself so thoroughly that attacking it causes them to physically shatter. ***'Pierce': Weiss uses a glyph to propel herself forward, freezing the enemy on contact as well as any in the immediate area. ***'White Night': Summoning an Ice Glyph under her opponent's feet that propels them into the air, Weiss summons six smaller glyphs around her that each fire two Energy Dust blasts that traps them in a barrier. Using that, Weiss jumps upwards and summons the Arma Gigas at its' larger size, delivering a downward thrust that slams the opponent back to the ground, leaving gently snow in her wake. **'Gravity': A black Glyph with a number of different properties. Gravity Glyphs demonstrate a pulling property, and when used on a solid surface it allows Weiss or anyone on it to stick to it and not fall off, even if that surface is vertical or even upside-down. When used in mid-air, this Glyph can accelerate anything sent through it so it moves several times faster than its initial velocity. Weiss can also combine this Glyph with her default Glyph to create a mid-air platform that she can stand on at any angle, and can manipulate to change her trajectory instantly to the point that so much as touching the glyph with her finger will propel her in the opposite direction. Gravity Glyphs can also be used offensively to create a low or anti-gravity field to make enemies float in midair and allows Weiss to throw them around while they are in said field, as well as create Glyphs in front of her to repel opponents and underneath the opponent to launch them into the air. Weiss can also augment her own physical attacks with this Glyph, allowing her to deal increased damage with her slashes. **'White Torpedo': Using the Gravity Glyph's offensive ability of propelling, Weiss attacks in a torpedo-like maneuver at her opponent full speed. **'Time Dilation': Weiss is able to utilize her Glyphs in conjunction with Lightning Dust to create a time dilation field, which speeds up the user's actions. ***'Snow Flurry': With the aid of her Time Dilation Glyphs, Weiss attacks her opponent in a series of lightning-fast slashes while rising in the air. *'Summoning Glyphs': A Glyph unique to the Schnee family, Weiss has the ability to summon avatars of the foes that she has defeated in combat and bring them to fight for their side. She has shown to be proficient enough to be able to summon creatures such as a Boarbatusk and the Arma Gigas. She can also cause her summons to teleport and use her glyphs as surfaces to jump off, as well as manipulating the size of her summons at will. Aura: An ability that all those with a soul can use, at least with enough practice. Because Aura is the manifestation of the soul, it can appear very differently depending on who is using it. For example, the color of Aura is different from person to person. Also, a person with a strong Aura may radiate bright colors when using it. It is mentioned that anything with a soul has an Aura, but Humans and Faunus seem to be the only beings able to weaponize it for their own protection. Skilled users of Aura can create their own barriers or even increase their own abilities in some way. Weapons and armor can also act as a conduit for Aura, allowing for an even wider range of offensive and defensive capabilities. It has been shown that Aura strength degrades with continual use. This limits the applications of Aura in combat as, with time or heavy use, a person's Aura will decay to the point where they are left weakened or even incapacitated. * Master Swordswoman: Expert Markswoman: Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: *'Enhanced Agility': Enhanced Endurance & Endurance: Genius Intellect: *'Expert Tactician': Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Jacques Schnee *Willow Schnee *Winter Schnee *Whitley Schnee *Klein Sieben *Ruby Rose *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Peter Port *Zwei *Jaune Arc *Pyrrha Nikos *Sun Wukong *Neptune Vasilias *Qrow Branwen *James Ironwood In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Huntsmen Category:Swordsmen Category:Schnee Family Category:Beacon Academy Student Category:Schnee Dust Company Category:Team RWBY Category:Ruby's Group Category:RWBY Characters